Never the Same
by BooksDaydreamer
Summary: "You are nothing, Percy Jackson, you are only a failure, a curse to everyone around you." Percy Jackson. Heartbroken, tortured, accused. He lost his ability to smile after being thrown into Tartarus for a crime he never committed. When a mysterious figure comes and offers him a new life, will his new friends help heal his broken heart? Or will he remain emotionless forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey watermelons, it is I, a sucky writer. Trust me you don't want to see the garbage I've written. Proceed at your own risk. So this is going go be a Chaos story. I know I know it's overused. But hey, if I wanna be a writer when I grow up I've gotta start somewhere am I right? Alright I'm gonna do this disclaimer only once. I don't own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus nor any of the characters in it. That belongs to Uncle Rick. I technically don't own this plot either seeing as people have used something similar to this before. Anywho I hope you don't suffer that much from my terrible writing(technically this is typing) Enjoy watermelons!**

* * *

Percy's pov:  
This is it. This is how I'm going to die. Standing before the Olympian council, being accused of a crime I never committed.  
"Perseus Jackson," Drama queen, sorry I meant Zeus boomed, "For your acts against Olymp-"  
"But I didn't do it!" I exclaimed. " I would never betray my friends. I didn't help Gaea and the Giants. I swear it on the St-" I choked all of a sudden, unable to complete my sentence.  
"Hah! There's your proof right there, you little punk!" Ares gloated, jumping up from his throne. "The River Styx didn't let you complete the oath 'cause it was a lie."  
"Then, that settles it. Perseus Jackson, you are sentenced to Tartarus for treason. Any last words?"  
I looked at my dad. The way he looked at me was so... difficult to explain. He looked ashamed and I could practically hear him saying "You are no son of mine." He looked ready to disown me, and I honestly couldn't bring myself to blame him.  
I looked behind me. My gaze was met by all my former friends. Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Thalia, and Trent-the half-blood that took Annabeth's heart from me, the guy that reported me for something I didn't do, the person who was considered the hero of the camp, my half-brother. But none of the glares were as angry as Annabeth's. Her eyes bore into me, as cold and calculating as ever. I took one last look at all my friends, sinking in every last thing.  
I sighed and turned around again to look at the Olympian council. I was met with glares here too. Poseidon Apollo, Zeus, Ares, practically everyone except for Hestia and surprisingly Hades. They just looked at me with sorrow and regret.  
I started to realize how much of a failure I really was. So many people have died in the two wars because of me. I wasn't good enough. I am a failure. A disappointment. Everyone hates me. I have no one left "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough." I whispered, lowering my head, ready to accept my fate.  
And the last thing I saw was a bright flash and I heard the doors slam open behind me before my world went dark.

* * *

Grover's POV:  
"Why can't this DAM elevator go faster." I mumbled to myself, pacing impatiently in the Empire State Building's elevator.  
Percy is going to be punished for something he didn't do, but I have proof he didn't do it. I am NOT going to let my best friend get accused for something he didn't do, not again.  
Finally, the elevator stopped at the 600th floor and I practically flew out as I ran for the throne room. I slammed the doors open because of my momentum from running. Everyone in the room snapped their attention to me and I started to get nervous.  
"What do you want, satyr?" Zeus demanded, his eyes boring into me.  
"Don't punish Percy, he's innocent and I can prove it!" I yelped.  
"Too late, Grover, he's gone. And good riddance too." Annabeth replied.  
I gaped at her. How could she say that? She was everything to Percy, he even told me himself. "Gone? Gone where?" I asked, feeling a small trickle of sweat down the back of my neck. I had a bad feeling about this.  
"Tartarus," Annabeth said, with a smirk on her face, "For good."

* * *

**Whew! That took me a while to figure out. The next chapter will hopefully be less sucky than this one. Longer too. I just wanted to say that even though I am an all out Percabeth shipper, it will not be possible in this fanfic. Sorry guys. I'm not shipping Perce with anyone in this story, because I kinda like him better as a lone wolf, you know? Anywho, I hope you guys will bare with me these first few chappies and please please please review. It would make my day so much better. Bye watermelons!**

**~BooksDaydreamer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Guess who's here to piss you off with their terrible writing/typing skills. Moi! Yeet yeet. Nobody is even reading this(by nobody I mean like no one not Annabeth). Lol I commented on my own story that's how sad it is. Bye watermelons! See ya at the bottom**.

Annabeth's pov:

I can't believe that Seaweed Brain helped Gaea. Oh wait, I can. And I thought his fatal flaw was loyalty. Hah! As if.  
"But he didn't do it!" Grover exclaimed, looking at me with disbelief.  
"Yes, he did," Trent, my new boyfriend, shot back, "I saw him myself talking to Gaea."  
I smiled at him, patting his arm. It's okay, I mouthed, we believe you.  
"Well then, why don't you show us your proof." Zeus scoffed.  
"He was possessed by a eidolon," Grover said nervously, "I can show you."  
Yeah right. As if.  
Zeus waved his hand in a 'Go on' gesture, though he didn't seem interested. Can't blame him really. Trent wouldn't lie to us. He's not like him.  
Grover set up an Iris message, but he wasn't calling anyone. Instead, he showed us a scene that happened before.  
It was him sleeping in his bed, drooling like a baby as per usual. The night was peaceful and quiet, until there was a whoosh and something that looked like wind went into the traitor. It really is a eidolon, I thought. Suddenly, he stood up, looking alert but his eyes were unfocused. He walked with his back straight towards the cabin door. Wait, where was Trent in the video? This happened after he came or else we wouldn't have known about that traitor. He's probably in the bathroom or something.  
Percy started walking towards two figures that were talking by the lake. One was a female with half-closed eyes, as if she just woke up, but she didn't, i realized, we stopped her from waking up, Gaea, and the other was a male, but he looked familiar. We couldn't see his face because he was facing away from our angle. I felt Trent stiffen, and I looked at him questioningly. He just smiled nervously. I came to a realization, but I shrugged it off. It couldn't be him, right?  
When they heard Percy arrive, they both looked towards him. We all gasped at what we saw. It was Trent, I'd recognize that face anywhere. The Trent beside me started trembling dangerously. Everyone continued watching in shock as Percy continued walking towards them, and started talking to Gaea, we couldn't hear what he said though. The Trent in the video just smiled and then he went to hide in the bushes before calling out to get us. He tricked us, he was the one who was helping Gaea. Percy really was innocent.  
What have we done?

Percy's pov:

When I finally woke up, I didn't open my eyes. I just lay there, hoping against hope that this was all a bad dream, and I wasn't actually back there. In the place of my nightmares. The place I hoped to never see again. After about two minutes, (I don't know how long I lay there, it's not like I counted, I think it was two minutes.) I opened my eyes, expecting to see a red sky. Instead, I saw a really dirty ceiling with black marks on it. Wait, that's blood. I tried to get up, keyword: tried. Around my wrists were shackles that tied me to the ground, and that caught me by surprise so I fell on my face. I looked around the room, no cell, I was in. It was just me in here by the looks of it, and a big, heavy door that was obviously locked. Suddenly it opened, and the last person that I expected to see again strode through. I gasped in shock, it couldn't be him, we scattered his remains a long time ago. He wasn't supposed to come back for at least a few millennia. Kronos smiled at me sadisitically.  
"We meet again, Percy Jackson." he snarled.

Why do the Fates hate me?

~•~•~

**I think that was a bit better, no? Don't worry I'll improve my writing as we go. So it won't be too terrible at some point and I'll come back and fix these chappies. So if you see the words increasing with no new chapters you'll know why. Lol who am I even talking to. No one is reading this. But if you are, let me know with a comment. Even if it's you correcting something it will make me feel better about this story. YEET**

**~BooksDaydreamer**


End file.
